It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: Humanstuck: Gamzee is a Schitzophrenic who is only allowed out of the mental hospital because one of the nurses, Karkat Vantas promises to take care of him. But what happens when the boy who only wants to make people happy, meets the bullied cripple Tavros, and befriends him? Plot is way better than this I promise. Rated for sexy times, language, and maybe violent situations.


Gamzee Makara was a normal boy. If painting your face like a clown was in any way normal. Or the fact that he had to be constantly medicated to keep his severe schizophrenia under control, lets he have the uncontrollable urge to kill people. He also listened to various underground rap groups, and was part of a very small cult religion, and ran around in only purple polka-dot pajama pants, but other than that, he was pretty normal.

Tavros Nitram was a bit more normal that this. While not different out of choice, per say, he was outcasted just as much as the creepy clown boy. He had an accident when he was ten that left him without the use of his legs. He had to roll around in a wheel chair, and in the small town he lived in, he was the only disabled person. This left him the target of much ridicule, as well as the fact that he was childish in his tendacies. His favorite movie wasn't some romantic comedy, or anything of the sort, but was in fact Peter Pan, and this made them make fun of him any more.

It was suprising how the two met, considering the fact that Tavros was terrified of clowns. He had watched the movie "It" as a child, and had never been able to look at the masked cheer-bringers again. Tavros had been pushed against his will into a field in the middle of nowhere by a group of three seniors who thought that it would be fun to mess with him. It wasn't as if he could just get out of the chair and run, so he had stayed in it and simply begged them to stop. When they got him far from the reach of any assistance, or so they thought, they kicked him from the chair, and wheeled around the field, using his medical device for their own enjoyment. After a while, he realized that they were slowly getting farther away from where he lay on the grass, and that they likely wouldn't be bringing it back to him.

He sighed, and tears welled in his eyes. He hated his life, and sometimes wondered what the hell it was that he had done in a past life to deserve it. And then he saw what he thought to be a demon coming after him, to finish him off and take him to a more supernatural hell that the one he was currently living in. The slight breeze stopped and everything seemed to go silent as the smiling clown boy approached, in his outfit of purple, barely combed hair down to his shoulders in stringy curls, and white make-up covering his face.

"P-please don't hurt me." The cripple boy begged, not really wanting to die. The man looked at him funny and reached into his back pocket. Tavros was expecting a gun, or a knife, or some other such object, but instead he was handed an un-opened Faygo. He was confused.

"Why would I all up and hurt you, mutherfucker? I just motherfuckin' met you, bro." He said, looking confused himself. "Take a drink of the wicked elixir, it'll calm you down. I'll go get your chair back." Like an adult would a child, he ruffled the black Mohawk atop the cripple's head, and Tavros was oddly reassured by the gesture.

What was not reassuring was the fact that after he looked to the other three boys, his smile went away, and turned into a demented looking frown. Tavros was worried still, in spite of the fact that he was now certain that he was in no imminent danger. He was also a kind boy, who didn't want anyone hurt, especially because of him.

"Umm… mister?" He called, unable to reach out and grab the tee shirt the taller boy was wearing as he had wished. The clown boy turned anyway, violet eyes meeting peanut butter brown for an instant.

"Whatcha need, bro?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

"D-don't hurt them either, please. If you can't get my chair back, I'll just wait until they're done and crawl to where they leave it." He requested, and the clown laughed.

"You're one caring motherfucker, aren't you? Alright, I won't all up and hurt 'em and shit." He promised, smiling once again, until his turned around.

Tavros was shocked. This complete stranger, and quite the disturbing one at that was more caring towards him than the entirety of the community he had grown up with. He smiled softly, and vowed never to judge a book by its cover again. This guy seemed pretty nice.

"It's time to give my bro his chair back." Gamzee said, his voice nearing a growl.

"Of course the cripple had to have some one just as fucked up as him to do his dirty work or him." The tallest, and apparently the ringleader laughed, getting out of the chair, but standing in front of it to make it certain that they weren't giving up.

"Now, he all up and made me promise that I wouldn't hurt you, but I don't think he'd mind to much if I beat a few mutherfucker like you bloody and senseless. So give him the chair." As if to emphasize the bloodlust in his voice, a single crow flew overhead, and cawed into the still air.

"Whatever. Just take it, you fuckin' killjoy." The country boy said, jerking his head and motioning for his friends to follow him.

"Here you go." Gamzee said, rolling the chair over to Tavros and lifting him up into it.

"Thanks. My name is Tavros, by the way." He said nervously, holding out his hand. It was taken into the chilly, strong grip of the clown, and shaken firmly.

"Gamzee Makara. Nice to all up and meet you. I'll be going to the high school here starting tomorrow, so tell me if these guys keep messin' with you." he said, smiling once more.

"By the way, here's your soda back." Tavros said, handing him the bottle of red, fizzy sugar-water.

"Do you not like strawberry? 'Cause I got different flavors I can give you." He said, though he didn't understand how people could not love every flavor of the beautiful drink.

"No, I just can't drink soda. I have a sensitive stomach, and it makes me sick."

"Man, that really sucks. Maybe, I can all up and shake it until it's un-fizzy-lized, and then you can try it." He said, and Tavros smiled.

"You're a really nice guy, Gamzee." He said, and surprisingly this seemed to sadden the taller boy.

"If you say so, motherfucker." Gamzee said, insisting that he push the cripple back to town.

…

They met again at school, where Gamzee still wore the clown make-up. The principal reprimanded him, but couldn't really do anything since it wasn't in the dress code not to wear make-up. That was ridiculous, and this was simply Gamzee's way of expressing himself. He wore the pajama pants, and when asked about those, he said that they had pockets, and as such were not against dress code either. Tavros was amazed by the fact that the boy who was apparently stoned constantly, or at least acted like it, had bothered reading the student manual.

"Hey, Tavbro," Gamzee said, finding Tavros in the courtyard before school.

"Yeah?" Tavros had been called worse, and so responded well to the nickname. He turned his head to look at the odd boy, realizing that he wasn't even creeped out by the clown mask anymore.

"Man, where the fuck is room B37? I don't see any of my motherfuckin' classes." He said, and Tavros laughed a little.

"Don't worry, even I have trouble with this place, and I've been going here for years. Let me see your schedule." Gamzee handed him the paper. "You're only a sophomore?" He asked, thinking that the boy was at least a junior.

"Yeah. I fell behind a few years ago, and got held back." He said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean it in a mean way." He said, hoping that the other wasn't too sensitive to it.

"It's alright. It was my fault anyway. So care to show me where these things are. I'll all and push you so your arms don't get all motherfuckin' tired while you're helpin' me." He said, and Tavros made a dismissive motion.

"It takes more than that to get my arms tired, Gamzee. Come on, I'll show you around." He smiled, and Gamzee looked down, following him.

Falling behind was one way to put why Gamzee had missed two years of school. If falling behind meant missing a day of your meds, and nearly killing six people. He had spent those years in a mental hospital, learning how not to forget your medicine and attack people because of your crazy cult delusions. Just in case, he always carried a bottle of his pills with him. Sometimes he would need to take two if something pissed him off, and these were like fast-acting inhalers for the crazy. The meds would be in his system within fifteen minutes. Presuming that he hadn't already killed someone in that time, he would basically be in a stupor for the following six hours.

He hated those years in the mental hospital. He had been tied to his bed until he could calm down on his own. He had scars on his wrists where the leather had dug into his pale flesh, but it hadn't stopped him. At the time, he hadn't even felt it. He'd be drugged out of what little of his mind was left, and fed three times a day, then left to wallow in his on craziness. The voices had been the worse. For some reason, they didn't seem to mind the nurses who were complete assholes, but they kept telling him to kill the only one who had given a damn about him. Karkat Vantas, a young med student who yelled a lot, but had a big heart.

Karkat had been the one to get him out. He had said that Gamzee could control himself fine, with a little help, and had agreed to be placed in a room alone with him, in spite of the fact that he was aware that the angered delusions were aimed toward him. He had undone Gamzee's straps, and stood there, while madness had raged behind his eyes. And then he had wrapped the teen in a hug, and patted his screaming face a while until he calmed down. And then they had let him out on the condition that Karkat go with him to a small town close by. This small town in fact, being why he was here, instead of in the empty house his father had left when he had been hauled off to jail for raping three little girls.

Gamzee had started putting on the clown make-up then. He was sick of people being scared of him, like they were in his old home. He wanted to make people happy, like clowns were supposed to. He wanted to be the good guy this time, and so he worked hard, trying to catch up in school, and making sure he took his medicine every day. When he had seen those guys bullying Tavros, while simply sitting in a field and staring at the clouds rolling by, he had lost it. When he had gotten home, he had locked himself in his room, hands shaking and taken three of the pills, hoping that the voices would stop telling him to kill them. He hated the voices, and they hated him. It was a mutual hatred, in which they both fought to see who could kill the other off first.

After he had calmed down, he vowed that no matter what, he would protect his new friend, and would do so without ever shedding someone else's blood. He would be the hero, just like Karkat had been for him.

It turned out that Gamzee had three out of seven of his classes with Tavros, something he was very exited about. Tavros had his own place in the back of the room where he could easily get his chair to, and the places next to it always seemed to be empty. So of course Gamzee sat there, making sure that he at least had a short conversation with Tavros before the bell rang, so that everyone would know they were friends. Tavros had happily accepted the association, or at least Gamzee thought he did. The guy was always stuttering, and looking at the floor. What pissed Gamzee off the most though, was when he used his hands to make a big motion, and when he raised them, Tavros flinched as if he was about to be struck.

"What are you all up and flinchin' for, Tavbro?" he asked.

"Sorry, it's just kinda reflex." He mumbled, and Gamzee clenched his fists so hard, his purple painted nails started drawing blood from his palms.

He asked to go to the bathroom, where he popped one of his pills, staring at himself in the mirror. He saw the beast that the voices belonged to. Many voices, but only one source.

"You know that you want to kill them. They've hit your stupid little boyfriend." They said, and he took a deep breath, waiting for the medicine to make him go away.

"I don't want to kill anyone. That would hurt Tavros, because he's a nice guy. So just go back to where you fucking came from." Gamzee growled, and the monster smiled, his fangs poking out.

"But I come from you, Gamzee. I _am_ you. The real you, the you that hasn't been tainted with their poison. I'm the you that you're supposed to be."

"Shut up. You'll be gone again soon enough." He told the monster, washing the blood from his hands, as if fell in tiny rivers from the cuts.

"Look at the blood, Gamzee. That's what you like to see most. Eventually, you'll get tired of seeing your own, and find someone else's." the monster said as he started to fade away. Gamzee stumbled back to class, getting the "What the fuck have you been doing" look from the teacher. Except he was too fucked up to notice. He plopped down in his seat, and zoned out for the rest of the class, only realizing the bell rang because Tavros told him to, since he couldn't get out with Gamzee sitting so close to him.

This developed into a pattern. People stopped messing with the mohawked boy, but little things like a flinch, or a stutter would make Gamzee remember how they used to hurt his friend. His only friend. He realized that it was long past time for him and his guardian to have a feelings jam, and set his bag down to wait for him to return from work.

…

"What the fuck has you so worked up lately, Gamzee?" Karkat asked, setting his keys on the table. He had noticed that the stash of his calm down pills was getting smaller faster than he thought okay. Not in a manner that meant addiction, but simply that he seemed to be taking them every day.

"That's what I all up and wanted to motherfuckin' talk to you about. It's my bro, Tavros."

"Are you in love, or some shit? Cause that sounds like what you're about to say."

"Maybe. I dunno, but that isn't my problem, man."

"Then what the fuck is your problem?" Even though they were best friends, and Karkat loved his charge to death, they still cursed at each other like rivals.

" He was bullied a lot, before I showed up, and when I raise my hand, he'll flinch and shit. It just makes me blow my top. Today I had to take four just to motherfuckin calm down. I don't know what to do." He said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Come here." Karkat pretended not to give a damn, but the fact that his arms were wide open for a hug told otherwise. Like a little kid, he curled up in the twenty-seven-year-old's arms, and enjoyed the shooshpapping of a lifetime. He felt much better after that, and smiled at his guardian.

"Thanks, bro." He said, and Karkat ruffled his hair, a habit that had been transferred, being why Gamzee did it so much to Tavros.

"Just remember, you can't always win, Gamzee. And if no one is still bullying him, then you've done your job. Try not to get too mad at the past, since you couldn't do anything about it." Karkat said, picking up the phone to order a pizza. Gamzee just nodded, and went to get in the shower.

…..

"You seem chipper today, Gamzee. Considering we have finals this week, you're probably the only one."

"I'm good with tests when I want to be." Gamzee said. In fact, before the voices had gotten bad, he had been top of his class. He was confidant that in spite of the fact that he had been messed up through most of the semester, he could at the very least pass.

"That's good. You've been zoned out most of the time, so I was worried that you would fail. Then we wouldn't be in any classes together next year, and that would really suck." Tavros said, and Gamzee smiled.

"I wouldn't want to make my Tavbro sad, would I?" He said, ruffling the boy's hair. It was always so soft, and yet never greasy.

"Gamzee, if you keep doing that, people are going to assume that we're together, you know." Tavros said, blushing. It wasn't that he would necessarily mind being thought Gamzee's boyfriend, seeing as how it wasn't like he'd be getting girlfriend or anything, and around the scary-looking boy was ironically where he felt the most at home, and the safest.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, man. Didn't mean to all up and embarrass you or anything."

"N-not like that, but people will make fun of you. Not a lot of people are… well, gay, in a place like this." He said rubbing his reddening neck.

"I don't mind being made fun of, but I don't want people bugging you again, so I'll stop. Tell me if anyone gives you a hard time about it." Gamzee said, looking sad, and pulling his hand away. He dropped his friend off at one of the classes they didn't share together, and ran to his own, so as not to be late.

….

As he had expected, Gamzee made solid B's in all of his classes. He was happy with this, and Tavros was speechless. Gamzee had made roughly the same grades as him, in spite of the fact that he had studied constantly.

"Sorry, bro. I just all up and knew the answers, so I put 'em down. I'll make worse grades if it'll make you feel better." Gamzee said, fearing that he had further hurt his friend's self-esteem.

"Coming from anyone but you, I'd take that as malicious condescension, but I know you're just that nice. And no, I want you to try your hardest, and do your best. Either way, they're good enough for me not to get grounded, so we have all of Christmas break to hang out together without worrying about school." Tavros said, his heart thumping once again, simply from the closeness of the two. It had always been like that, from the first day when he had asked him to help with the schedule.

They were on their way back to Gamzee's to hang out, when a group of people showed up in their path. It was a woman who wore big round glasses, and an eye-patch over her left eye. She had long black hair, and half-dozen big boys behind her, malice in all their eyes.

"I hear you've been fucking with my brother's fun. I always knew you were a wimp, Tavros." She said. This was Vriska, a girl who had been kicked out of school last year, but before that had been Tavros' main enemy.

"I really suggest leaving Tavbro alone." Gamzee said, walking to the front of the wheel chair, and pulling a bottle of pills from his pocket, and putting two in his mouth.

"What, are those steroids or something?" She mocked, her high-pitched laughter making him almost agree with the monster materializing behind him.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend." Gamzee said.

"Kill them. They deserve it. Especially her." The monster said. Gamzee ignored it.

"Aren't you tough for the neighborhood crazy kid?" Vriska said, laughing once more, as her voice dripped in sarcasm.

"I really suggest leaving. It's for your own good." Gamzee's hands started shaking, as the voices grew louder.

"Are you okay, Gamzee?" Tavros asked. He was also pretty curious what those pills were for, and why his friend had never told him about it.

"Go home, Tavros." He noticed that there was none of the whimsical joy in his voice now, and he saw sweat start to develop on the other.

"What's wrong, Gamzee?" Tavros started reaching out to his friend.

"Fuck. Go to my place. Get Karkat, but _don't_ come back with him. Just stay at my place. Please, I'll explain it later." He begged, holding his head as the voices got deafening.

"O-okay…" Tavros started to roll away, hurrying as fast as he could. Vriska started to make a move after him, but Gamzee backhanded her, knocking her out cold on the pavement. The others took a step back now that they were without leadership.

"I motherfuckin TOLD you not to fuck with my bro. DIDN'T I MOTHERFUCKING TELL YOU?" he said, going between barely audible mumbling to shouting. They all started to get scared; wondering if antagonizing the crazy kid was such a good idea after all.

"We're sorry. We'll never say anything bad about him again. Man we'll be his best-fuckin-friends." One of the boys said, but this only seemed to make Gamzee angrier.

"I'M his best motherfuckin friend. NOT YOU." Gamzee grabbed the boy by the throat, meeting surprisingly little resistance. The boy choked, and clawed at his arms, but Gamzee couldn't feel any of it.

"The fuck are you doing, Gamzee?" He heard a vaguely familiar voice, but he could barely make it out over the sound of the monster yelling in his head.

"They hurt Tavbro. I'm going to motherfuckin kill 'em. It's what they deserve." He growled, pressing harder.

"Shh, It's okay, Gamzee. They won't hurt him anymore. It's fine." Karkat said, calmly removing the hands from the boy's throat, and wrapping his charge in a hug as tears started pouring down his face. The soft sounds were starting to overcome the voices, and Gamzee came back to himself with a combination of his guardian and his medicine.

"I'm sorry. Shit, are you okay?" Gamzee asked, worried about the girl on the floor, in spite of the fact that she really did deserve what she got.

"Y-yeah. Man, we won't press charges or shit, just leave us alone, and we'll do the same."

"Just get out of here, kid." Karkat said, lifting Gamzee up to take him home. They walked, with the younger but larger one leaning heavily on his nurse and caretaker.

….

"Gamzee, are you okay?" Tavros said, as Gamzee walked in, blood dripping from his wrists.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to see that." Gamzee said, taking a seat on the couch across the living room from his friend.

"What happened? You'd never hurt a fly, and then suddenly you were pimp-smacking Vriska. Not that she wasn't long over-due for it, but still?" Tavros was shocked. He had only ever seen Gamzee anywhere close to this on that first day, and he was terrified all over again.

"You gonna explain it to the kid, or am I gonna fucking have to?" Karkat asked.

"I got it." Gamzee mumbled, none of his usual joy in his voice. "I'm schizophrenic. Usually my medicine keeps me calm, but for some reason when it comes to you, I can't control it. The pills you saw me take calm me down, and are the reason I've been a zombie for most of the semester." He said, his head hanging low.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me." Karkat said, and smiled slightly when Tavros simply nodded, showing no fear at being alone with the young man.

"I'm sorry I never told you, bro. I just didn't want you to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you. the voices never tell me to hurt you. They love you as much as I do." He said, not even realizing the confession he had just made.

"W-what?"

"That's what schizophrenia does. It makes people hear voices." He explained, having expected Tavros to know that.

"No, the love part." Tavros said, shocked beyond belief. He had never expected something like that to come from his friend's mouth. Gamzee was tall, and handsome, and would be more so if he would just take off that clown make-up. He was kind, and considerate, and would have a nice girlfriend if he wanted one.

"Oh. Shit, I motherfuckin said that out loud didn't I? There goes what little chance I had of keeping you out the window." Gamzee said, tears falling fresh from his eyes.

"uh… I…like you a lot, too, Gamzee." Tavros said, rolling up to Gamzee, and smiling as he ruffled his hair.

"Really? Don't feel like you gotta all up and return my feelings, bro." Gamzee said, looking into soft doe eyes.

"No. I'm telling the truth. I just didn't think you'd want to be made fun of for me, or ever even like me like that to start with."

"You gotta all up and increase your self esteem, bro. Anyone who doesn't want you is crazier than me." Gamzee said, his soft chuckle making Tavros at ease as he pulled him out of the chair and into his lap, simply holding him close.

"You've always protected me. You're kind, and thoughtful. What isn't to like?" Tavros placed a shy kiss to his nose, and Gamzee turned so red, it could be seen through the white mask.

"I'd answer that, but if you're too naïve to notice my flaws, I'm gonna be waytoo selfish to point them out to you." Gamzee said, placing a small kiss to the brown-eyed boy's lips, soft and gentle, like every other action with Tavros.

Karkat had been watching the entire time, and rolled his eyes. "Leave them alone for two fucking seconds…" He mumbled under his breath, walking into his own bedroom.

…..

Spring semester came and went without incedent, including Gamzee hearing the voices. He still carried the pills, just in case, but had yet to take a single one since the incedent with Vriska. Gamzee made A's in every class, and Tavros was near tears with both self-shame and pride. Gamzee pushed him home as usual, except this time, he wouldn't be going straight home. Being in the medical field, Karkat had managed to hear about these new prosthetics that could actually sense your brain's transmitters. It was still in an experimental phase, which made it both slightly dangerous, as well as free. Today, Tavros would be getting the pair that had been fitted for him the previous Friday.

The doctor greeted them both happily, and walked them into his office where the boy would be receiving the legs. Gamzee was asked to step out as Tavros had to remove his pants in order to have the legs placed onto his stumps. Gamzee smiled, happy for his now boyfriend. After half an hour, Tavros himself walked out of the office, on his own two feet. It was still pretty shaky, but better than nothing.

"I never all up and realized you were this tall, bro." Gamzee said, still taller than his friend, but not by as much as he thought.

"Well, I was half my normal size before." He said, and Gamzee wrapped him in the first, non-awkward hug they had ever had. He ignored the looks everyone was giving him. They hadn't given them when he first walked in as usual, because he had removed his make-up for Tavros' special day. But the whole "homosexual PDA" thing seemed to be getting to them.

"Come on, we'll all up and go run around through fields of daisies, and other stuff like that." Gamzee said, also agreeing not to curse for the day.

Of course there had been an exchange. After six months of being together, even the kind and considerate Gamzee was getting a little impatient. Tavros was so insecure with his body, that he never let Gamzee so much as sneak a feel of the perfect ass. But today, Gamzee would take him to the field where they had first met, and lay him down properly. Needless to say, Gamzee was quite eager to get on with it, but Tavros wasn't letting it happen.

"Are their even fields of daisies around?" Tavros joked.

"I'll plant some, and then we can run through them." Gamzee said, smiling as he held the door open for his lover.

"That would take a good bit of time, wouldn't it?"

"Anything for you my love." Gamzee placed a small kiss to his lover's check before opening the car door for him.

"I can walk now, you don't have to do everything for me anymore."

"But I want to. I like doing things for you. You always get all up and embarrassed about it, and the cutest blush comes up on your face, and that adorable little thank-you. Yeah. Helpin you is more selfish that you all up and realize." Gamzee said, getting in the driver's seat.

…

"You don't have to carry me, Gamzee." Tavros said, as he was held bridal style in his lover's arms. They were at the field, and the sun was going down. Gamzee was running to get to a portion where no one ever went, so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Sorry, Tavbro. Can't wait anymore, and those wonderful legs of yours can't run yet." Gamzee said, pulling his own feet from underneath him and landing on his back with Tavros on top of him. He flipped it around, and attacked those soft lips like there was no tomorrow.

"Gamzee…" He managed to say between the barrage of kisses, and Gamzee forced himself to stop. He clawed the grass beneath them, every natural instinct in his body telling him not to take no for an answer, and take the warm body below him instead. But he loved Tavros, and so he waited, heart beating three times, before the boy placed a slow kiss to his lips.

"What is it, Tav?" He asked, panting already.

"C-can you go slower?" He said, the stutter that had left his voice for the past months, now returning, as he was understandably nervous.

"Anything you want, Love." Gamzee said, happy that he wouldn't be asked to stop. It may have been the only time he would have been angry with his little Tavbro.

"Thanks, Gamzee." He said, and their lips connected again. Gamzee was slower this time, savoring the man beneath him like fine cuisine. His tongue did small passes on the other's, but never really got do demanding.

"I got an idea, Tav." Gamzee said, flipping them so that Tavros was on top. He smiled, and lay with his hands loosely on the other's hips.

"Wait, you want me to… to be on top?"

"Just all up and do whatever feels right moth-, bro." Gamzee literally bit his tongue, blood pouring from it instead of his favorite curse.

"Is this how you want it, Gamzee?" He asked, not wanting to say that Gamzee's weight pressing on him is what felt right.

"I want you. It doesn't really matter how. I just all up and figured that you would like it, since you can move at whatever mother- whatever pace you want." As he became more exited, not saying that word was getting harder and harder, along with his dick, which was now painfully pressing into his lover's new metal leg.

"I-I'd rather you do it. I'll tell you if you uhh… do something I don't like." He said, looking away and turning bright red. Gamzee smiled, and rolled them back.

"Why Tav, that sounds an awful lot like you're agreeing to talk dirty to me." Gamzee said, his voice becoming even more of a growl than his usual deep tone.

"I-I didn't say that!" Tavros said, frowning.

"Alright. But if you won't talk dirty, then I get to say whatever I want." Gamzee said, his hand moving to the slight bulge in his lover's sweat pants, loving the feel of it growing under his large hand.

"W-what do you mean by- Ah!" He bucked up into the hand that was palming his dick, whimpering.

" I mean that I get to motherfuckin' do all kinds of delicious things to this beautiful miracle you get to all up and fuckin tease me with every day." He growled in Tavros' ear, sliding his fingers past sweats and boxers.

"G-Gamzee!" He called out as skin met wonderfully warm skin. Gamzee started slowly stroking his lover, only to stop after a few moments.

"So, am I allowed to all up and use my motherfuckin words, Tav?" He said, and Tavros nodded vigorously, bucking up like a horse.

Gamzee grinned wide, and ripped the clothing off his friend, though leaving it intact and re-wearable. His shirt was a different story. Gamzee attacked his mouth, but more gently this time, making sensual thrusts with his tongue, matching the movement he planned to be doing with his hips soon enough. He would have had to stop this to gain access to the full expanse of Tavros' chest if he had not simply ripped the fabric in half, and moved his hands down to caress it like a blind man who wanted to know what it looked like, mapping out every inch with careful and arousing fingertips, finally settling them on two pert and dusty nipples.

"You're so motherfuckin beautiful." He said, and then latched his lips onto the point where his neck and shoulder met, making a bruise on the tan-line caused by wearing tee shirts and being outside all the time.

" G-Gamzee, no fair." He said, lying naked under the fully clothed man.

"You want me to all up and get naked, too?" he asked, kissing more of the tanner boy's collar.

"Yeah. T-that would be nice." Tavros said, panting and stuttering at the same time. Gamzee lifted himself up, and pulled his own shirt off, reveling a pale and tight expanse of well muscled abdomen. Gamzee had actually been fairly lanky before meeting Tavros, but insisting on carrying and pushing and doing any other manual labor for the boy had whipped him into better shape than he had ever been.

He pulled on his jeans, standing up briefly to removed them and then he descended on the boy once more, bare flesh connecting as he kissed every inch of the chest, funneling the movements until they followed the small trail of hair to the prize he had wanted the entire time. Tavros cried out and shot to a sitting position as Gamzee placed a small kiss to the tip of his weeping cock.

"If you're all up and motherfuckin exited about that, then you'll love the fuckin miracles I'm gonna lay down on you in a minute." Gamzee promised, pressing the smaller body back down. He moved his head between the mechanical legs, holding them down. The doctor had said that they were going to be really strong, and he didn't want that shit accidentally crushing his head while he was giving it. That would just suck.

His slowly licked around the head, collecting the drop of salty yet somehow sweet cum collecting on the tip once more. As he started moving down, head bobbing and moving farther each time, he stroked the slit with the flat of his tongue, and nearly came himself from the moans that were coming out of his lover's mouth. He took his mouth from the member in front of him for a moment.

"You may be a virgin, but you moan like a whore. So motherfuckin sexy." Gamzee growled, like a dog. He nipped the stumps, the only part of his thighs Tavros still had, before resuming his previous task. Tavros was panting and bucking slightly in spite of his efforts not to, but screamed Gamzee's name to the heaven's themselves, tone to make a harlot blush, as the larger of the two deep-throated his shy companion.

"I think I'm gonna… Oh Gamzee…" He whispered, unable to conjure the breath or control for further warning. But Gamzee got the message, and removed the heat of his throat from his lover, leaving him whining angrily.

"You look motherfuckin cuter than usual when you pout like that, Tavros." Gamzee said, and the other was pacified by the sensual tone used in his full name.

"What are you…what is that?" He became slightly scared at the sight of the small tube Gamzee fished from the pockets of his discarded jeans. He placed the liquid on his hands, a fair amount, and rubbed it like lotion between them.

"Well, we had all up and planned to do this, so I just thought we'd be motherfuckin going all the way. If you don't want that, I guess I can just finish you and leave." Gamzee said, stopping and looking down, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. For the first time, Tavros himself had made Gamzee start hearing the voices.

"_Take him hard. The bitch is a selfish little tease._" They said, but Gamzee bit them back, not listening. He wondered if it would scare Tavros to grab one of his pills. He decided against it as he saw the other shake his head.

"N-no. it's just, well, I didn't think you'd be that big." Gamzee looked up, the voices stopping as he no longer faced rejection. He looked down at himself, and realized that he was at least an inch bigger than his partner, and a good bit thicker as well.

"I never really thought it was all that big…" He mumbled to himself, his attention lapsing even now.

"But, I still want to continue… you know, if you do…" Tavros said, face flushed a lewd shade of red, as he sat with his dick leaking pre-cum, and his metal legs spread wide open. Gamzee's penis took over again, and he grinned, taking a lubricated finger and pressing it against the tight ring of muscle. Tavros gasped, but didn't order a stop. Another, and there was an obviously pained wince. He mumbled apologies, and contorted his long body so as to be pressing his tongue into the other's mouth in rhythm with his fingers, and using his other hand to stroke the member pressing into his hip. Tavros' hands moved as well. One of them curled Gamzee's black hair in it, softer than ever, since he bothered using conditioner after dating Tavros. The other stretched to be stroking Gamzee's cock, slow and gentle.

"Fuck Tav…" Gamzee growled, pulling away from the kiss, and panting right next to the smaller boy's ear.

"I love you Gamzee." He said, not really knowing why he chose this moment to say it, other than it just felt right. Gamzee was always telling him to just do what felt right, wasn't he?

"I love you too, Tavros." Gamzee said, adding another finger, and replacing his tongue, focusing on his own movements rather than the other's ministrations lest he end this entirely too early.

When the one beneath him was moving to rather than away from him, he decided that he needed to move on before he had the finale way too soon. He pulled himself away and out of Tavros, and placed his dick at the stretched entrance, covering it in gel. With a nod of permission, he slowly started moving in, and then stopped, pulling out completely as a tear fell from Tavros' eye.

"I'm sorry, I tried to go slow, Tav, I-" He was cut off as the normally shy boy, placed a finger to his lips, and proceeded to straddle him in the sitting position, lowering himself on the hardened cock. Gamzee threw his head back as tremors of pure pleasure wracked his body. Those mechanical legs started moving, and Tavros was bouncing up and down and kissing the pale neck before him. Gamzee re-angled their hips so that the next time he came down, they both saw stars. He hit the special place inside his lover, and took him in hand, moving his hand down as he moved his hips up, meeting the others. It wasn't long before they were both barely dragging in breath, and their union was more involuntary twitches of pleasure than intentional movement.

"So close…" Gamzee whispered, nibbling the earlobe he whispered in. Tavros nodded, presumably meaning that he was about to do a double back flip off the edge of pleasure as well.

"Gamzee…" He panted, chanting the name a few times. "Fuck, Gamzee!" He screamed as white shot from him, all over their exposed chest, and as he tightened, and at the curse word coming from his lover's lips, Gamzee released inside the other, moving them to a prone position as he thrust a few more times, matching each movement with a stroke of the smaller's member. When they were done, Gamzee collapsed beside him, panting.

"I really do love you, Tav. More than anything else in the world." He said, running a thumb over the tanner, but now more red, cheek.

"I love you to Gamzee." He cuddled into the chest, and placed a small kiss against it, trying to fall asleep, but Gamzee motioned for them to get up. He pouted once more, and was thrown his pants. Gamzee picked up the tattered remnants of Tavros' shirt, and cleaned them off with it, before handing the shorter boy his own.

"But what about-" Tavros was protesting to wearing the shirt, when a finger was placed over his own lips, and he blushed.

"Don't worry about it. People walk around without a shirt all the time. But no one gets to see my Tavbro but me." He said, kissing his forehead before pulling away to pull on his own purple boxers and jeans. Tavros got dressed as well, and they lay down in the grass. Gamzee on his back, and Tavros on Gamzee, arms around each other, and drifting into sleep.

Gamzee smiled, knowing that while love may not conquer all, it could at least conquer his monster, and he promised that he would tell Tav how he was the knight in shining armor, after a nap of course. Losing one's virginity was tiring work, even when you didn't do the work.

A/N- so yeah. I love this couple, and I don't care what anyone says, PBJ is my OTP and is the real unsinkable ship. I hope you guys liked it and will review, if nothing else to tell me what I can fix in it, and improve upon for future fics. All Hail Hussie!


End file.
